


Dark and True and Tender

by ReneeMR



Category: Highlander
Genre: Adult Situations, Highlander - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP with a twist.  The pairing is a surprise. If you absolutely must know, just skip to the end.</p><p>Originally posted long, long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and True and Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I woke to the sound of waves. I live in a large metropolitan city, but I always fall asleep to the magical music of Bora Bora's guardian reef. I'm totally alone. And it's late. Or early...

Anyway, it's almost four in the morning and I'm alone. Totally.

There's no point in getting up. But no point staying in bed, I'm lonely. Pathetic, really. So I burrow deeper into the soft sheets. Pull the plaid flannel closer around me. Breath in the scent on the pillows.

I hear a slight noise. The bedroom door opens smoothly and I grin. This place has an actual bedroom. With a door. And a bed that's not on a platform. Or the floor. I feel quite civilized here.

Feigning sleep, I try to relax my breathing. Hard to do knowing who and what I'm waiting for.

Expecting my love to pounce, I'm surprised instead by a warm hand on my foot, under the covers.

I can't help it. I move and reveal I'm awake. Now, the pounce.

But, I'm wrong. Instead, I feel warm breath across my ankle. Followed by gentle fingers. And it's so good, as gentle thumbs caress the prominent bones. Massage my toes. Can you come from having a foot massage?

Ah, yes, the knees. Kisses along my calves, and in the soft, secret place behind my knees. I can't help myself. I move. Create just a little friction against the sheet. And I immediately know it's a mistake. I groan into the pillow. Just loud enough to be heard, of course. Did I do it on purpose?

Possibly. Do I care?

Definitely not.

The covers are being pulled away. Slowly. As my body is revealed--unveiled as it were--I can feel warm breath across my thighs. Yes. Oh. Yes.

I practically launch off the bed when my ass is touched. I'm so sensitive there. Always have been. Always will be. There's no use even pretending I'm still asleep, so I start to turn over. But I'm stopped by a strong hand on my lower back.

I'm breathing hard. Fighting to keep from demanding. Demanding to be taken. To be sucked and fucked into oblivion. I'm so demanding. At least that's what everyone tells me.

This is absurd. We're consenting adults. I want to face...

Oh. I'm on my knees now, how did this happen? And there's a series of forceful nips all along my backside. Did I mention how having my ass abused in any way sets me off?

First a nip, then a soothing lick. And the talented mouth moves on. I'm writhing now, eagerly anticipating the next move, when hands reach around my body and touch me and I'm coming.

There's a breathy chuckle at my ear and all I can do is hiss and moan. I press back and feel what I want. What I need.

"Fuck, please," I whisper. I sound so desperately needy in my own ears.

"As you wish."

I gasp when I'm entered without more preliminaries and I'm moaning obscenities and rocking back to impale myself further. I'm going too fast, I know. My hips are grabbed. Strong fingers hold me, and there will be marks of possession there when we're done.

The second time I come with my love inside me. Close. We're so close..

The third time we fall together.

Later, cozily spooned on the big bed, we talk. Of inconsequential things. Work. The business. Friends. The concert we're going to in a few days.

"You haven't see him in a long time, have you?"

"No. Paul doesn't get out much."

"Well, Duncan, it should be interesting."

"I think you'll enjoy it, Anne. And you'll like Paul."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Duncan, yes. And Anne.


End file.
